Jaded
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: (Tendershipping - Yami no Bakura x Ryou) It was so strange... When he was alone, Ryou had convinced himself that he hated Bakura. It was more than hate. But on rare occasions like this, when they were face-to-face... [Completed.]
1. Resistance

**Author's note: **Wow, two in one night. I'm on a roll. XD; -bricked- ...Yes. Anyway, this is a pairing I haven't done in a while, though I didn't do it... alone, per se. -smirk-

This fic was roleplayed by two different people - myself and Magda - so I don't get full credit for this. I only did Yami no Bakura, and she did Ryou. So:

**Yami no Bakura** - played by me. XD;

**Ryou **- played by Magda.

**Notes:** '_Yadonushi_' is what Yami no Bakura refers to Ryou as, which simply translates to landlord. But, then, if you've been in the fandom long enough, I'm sure you already know that. XD; -bricked-

Erm, to keep things simple, Yami no Bakura is referred to as 'Bakura', and the omote as 'Ryou'. Yes, kick me.

Yes. As if I could get any more obvious. -snort- Anyway, no, this isn't an abuse fic, simply a matter of possession. -smirk- Enjoy? -smacked-

**Pairing:** Yami no Bakura x Ryou (Tendershipping).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yuugiou, bla, bla.

**Warnings:** Adult themes, language... Yami no B's insanity?

**-----**

**Jaded**

**Chapter one - Resistance**

_Mortal bodies are so pathetic..._ Bakura was irritated at the fact that his host's body desired and needed sleep for more than seven hours a day. What was the point in sleep, anyway? Causing trouble was so much more fun...

Smirking to himself, Bakura allowed the body's feeble needs sleep and retreated to his soul room, wasting no time in using the Ring to pinpoint Ryou's location, which ironically enough, was in the boy's soulroom. Bakura smirked, sensing a strong feeling of denial seeping in through Ryou's side of the mindlink, using his shoulder to nudge the door open silently.

The walls of Ryou's soulroom were white, decorated only by a few pictures of people Ryou himself hardly recognized. The rest of the room was relatively empty, a small bookshelf, a bed, and a handful of scattered letters failing to keep the room from looking completely barren. Ryou had been sitting on the floor, paging through a book (but not actually reading it) when he sensed the door open slightly. He looked up with wide eyes, fingers clenching the sides of the book.

Bakura looked down at him with a mildly amused look, taking the few steps needed to be in the room. His intelligent eyes flashed with intrigue as he watched his host's eyes widen like that. Was he _afraid_?

"What are you doing, yadonushi?" he practically purred, smirking wickedly.

Ryou quickly shut his book, setting it off to the side. "...You... don't belong here," he said, quietly, finding himself unable to ignore his pounding heart. Ryou's hand unconsciously moved to cover his upper left arm.

"Of course I do, yadonushi," Bakura smirked slyly, touching his chin in mild fascination. "Whatever are you doing in here? ...Alone?"

Ryou quickly realized he should have stood up when Bakura entered the room, but it was too late to do anything now. He also realized the uselessness of Bakura's question. Ryou was always in his soulroom, and always alone. He didn't answer, struggling not to look away.

Bakura merely smirked, smouldering brown eyes staring Ryou down as he approached. "It would have been wise to answer, weaker half," he said, sadistic amusement lacing his voice. "You know you can't escape, so why bother?"

Ryou opened his mouth to say something, then paused. Bakura was right, he wasn't going anywhere. Ryou kept his eyes on the figure before him. It was so strange... When he was alone, Ryou had convinced himself that he hated Bakura. It was more than hate. But on rare occasions like this, when they were face-to-face... Ryou shook his head slightly, focusing on Bakura. "...What do you want...?"

"What don't I want?" Bakura purred in a low voice, smirking broadly as he stood before Ryou, looking down at the other as though he was inferior. "You forget that you belong to me, and you have no right to question my motives, yadonushi."

Ryou bristled visibly, but held his tongue. He knew there would be consequences if he didn't answer, but he stayed quiet.

Bakura had been expecting Ryou's lack of response and quickly moved to reprimand him, dropping to his knees in front of Ryou and taking a firm grip of the boy's shoulders, fingernails digging into Ryou's skin through his shirt to reinforce his position as the controller of their body. "Do not take me for a fool, weaker half," he hissed darkly, eyes livid.

Ryou's eyes widened and he shook his head wordlessly, anger melting away into honest fear. He made a weak attempt to move backwards, away from Bakura.

Bakura's annoyance at the boy's silence dissipated as he caught the fear in Ryou's eyes, a sadistic smirk flicking briefly over his features as his fingers tightened on Ryou's shoulders. "What do you say to a little game, yadonushi?"

Ryou shook his head again, unable to tear his eyes away from Bakura's. He knew the kind of games his darker half usually played, and he didn't want to have anything to do with one.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," Bakura mused, feigning a look of thoughtfulness as he took Ryou's collar in a fist, forcing him up and on his feet with an all-too-knowing smirk. "You will not fight me."

Ryou's hand went to the one Bakura had on his collar, paling slightly. "Please," he almost begged, sounding rather pathetic. "...Don't..."

"Don't what, yadonushi? You'll have to be more specific than that, I'm afraid." Bakura forced Ryou against the wall of his soul room, the sly smirk returning to his features.

"Leave," Ryou whispered, wincing slightly. "...Leave me alone..."

"And what are _you_ going to do tomake me do that?"

Ryou fell silent, hand that was still on Bakura's wrist falling to his side.

"Just as I thought." Bakura smirked wickedly, trailing his fingers over the pale skin of Ryou's cheek, seeing no difference in it to his own.

Ryou leaned his head away from the touch, eyes briefly flitting to the door.

"Don't think there is any escape," Bakura smirked, a dangerous edge to his voice as his fingers turned Ryou's face back towards his piercing gaze roughly.

Ryou met his gaze reluctantly, watching him through his unruly bangs. "...Why do you do this...?"

"Because you dare defy me; you know no other way to show your denial." Bakura's smirk morphed into a feral grin, fangs flashing as his eyes gained a cryptic gleam.

Ryou was nothing short of terrified. The most Bakura had ever been was a voice in his head, or the mind-numbing darkness that overwhelmed his senses whenever the spirit decided to take over. "...Please..."

Bakura was indeed the darkness that laced Ryou's mind, and he was fully aware of it; and completely in control. He smirked devilishly, meeting Ryou's eyes with an amused gaze of his own. "Do you honestly think I'm going to listen to your pathetic mortal pleas?"

Ryou closed his eyes, shaking his head. What else could he do...? He was trapped...

"I didn't think so, yadonushi. Now, will you continue to resist?"

Ryou kept his eyes shut tightly, as if it would make Bakura disappear. He whimpered quietly, hands fisting at his sides.

"I'm not hearing an answer, yadonushi," Bakura growled in a low, dangerous voice, eyes narrowing.

Ryou shook his head, biting down on the inside of his lip.

"I am growing tired of your ignorance," Bakura hissed, forcing Ryou's head to meet his heated gaze.

Ryou opened his eyes, shaking visibly. "...I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Bakura smirked victoriously, releasing his rough hold on Ryou's face. "No need to apologize as such, yadonushi," he purred, leaning down so their noses were almost touching. "I am simply reinforcing what is mine." And with that, he crushed their lips together.

Ryou's eyes widened. "Mmf--" His hand quickly moved to Bakura's chest, pushing him away before he could consider the consequences.

Bakura arched a brow, not pleased about being pushed away, though he "respected" Ryou's decision as he pulled back, an unreadable expression on his features.

Ryou held his hand to his chest, frozen in his spot. "...I-I..."

"Hn. Tell me this isn't what you want."

"Please don't," Ryou managed, voice even quieter than usual. "...Don't..."

"I'm not going to damage you... too bad," Bakura smirked, intelligent eyes bordering on sadistic. "Are you honestly telling me you've never wanted this? Do not bother lying. I only need probe your mortal mind, and the task is done."

Ryou shook his head, bangs shading his eyes. "...Don't..."

"Is that your answer?"

Ryou looked up, slightly, opening his mouth to reply. He paused, then lowered his head again.

Bakura's expression contorted into one of wicked amusement. "Oh, so? Is that a _yes_, my innocent host?"

"Don't do this," Ryou protested, weakly, eyes on the ground.

"Then you leave me no choice, I'm so _terribly_ sorry," Bakura hissed in Ryou's ear, using his more powerful mind to crumble Ryou's mental defences.

Ryou's head jerked up and he watched Bakura with fear in his eyes. "...What..."

Bakura's mind had already settled amongst Ryou's thoughts and feelings, and he smirked as a stray wisp trailed over his mental counterpart's fingertips.

Ryou looked uneasy, afraid of what Bakura would find.

"So," Bakura's hollow mental voice echoed, "you are not as innocent as you would seem."

Ryou's breath caught in his throat. "...W-what do you mean...?"

Bakura smirked; retreating from Ryou's mind once he was satisfied he had enough information about the "innocent" boy. "What do you think I mean?"

Ryou didn't answer, looking off to the side almost guiltily.

"Must we really play this game again? I found it rather dull."

"You... should leave," Ryou murmured, still focusing on the far wall.

"Do not tell me what to do, yadonushi." Bakura pinned Ryou against the wall again, a cruel smirk adorning his features.

Ryou met Bakura's eyes, looking a little calmer than before. "...You already own my body..."

Bakura raised a brow at this, looking mildly interested, albeit feigning the look. "Oh?"

"You're always in control," Ryou continued, softly, eyes lowering slightly.

Bakura paused at that, eyes assessing Ryou's face for false words. "That's right," he stated, releasing his grip on the other.

Ryou glanced up, questioning eyes on Bakura.

Bakura moved backwards, his usual, confident smirk in place as he headed towards the door, batwings twitching as he ordered, "Do not move from your soul room until I allow it." And with that, he was gone.

Ryou stared after him, heart pounding. He slid down to sit on the floor, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees. What had he gotten himself into **now**?

**-----**

**A/N: **Ah, there it is. There's a second part to it, but it's a little more, um... smutty? XD; -kicked- Might post it if it's wanted? -ponder- Might have to censor it, too. XD; And, no, this is NOT an abuse fic. -grunt- It gets a little more light-hearted in the next part, anyway. That's all for now, so drop a review if you could be arsed. -wave-


	2. Desires Of The Body

**Author's note: **Well, seems that the last chapter was liked well enough, so Magda and I finished this one off. :D It, erm... This isn't the end, basically. XD; We've decided to write a third chapter, perhaps - if the fic isn't getting a little too boring, that is.

Same stuff as the last chapter - this fic was RPed by myself and Magda, bla.

**Yami no Bakura** - played by me.

**Ryou** - played by Magda.

'_Yadonushi_' is what Bakura refers to Ryou as, which translates to 'landlord' in Japanese, and for the purpose of the fic, Yami no Bakura is Bakura and Bakura is Ryou. :D

Also, in answer to some questions - Bakura is indeed very evil, yes. XD; Ryou is also incredibly cute, no denying that. X3

Some other things: this chapter actually has a lemon in it, but we cut that part out because of this site's guidelines. -facepalm- The storyline is still relatively easy to follow, though, so no worries. :D But, this chapter does contain a bit of **lime** and a lot of adult themes, so I don't recommend for younger kids.

Anyway, enjoy. :D

**Pairing:** Yami no Bakura x Ryou (Tendershipping).

**Disclaimer:** Don't on Yuugiou. Bummer.

**Warnings:** This contains **boy-on-boy** action, **lime**, adult themes, language, and a little bit of bird blood. Don't ask. XD;

**-----**

**Jaded**

**Chapter two - Desires Of The Body**

Bakura was growing bored of the dead bird of prey he was currently carving up and smirked slightly, deciding to pay his host another visit. Licking the blood off his knife, he allowed the body to black out and appeared in Ryou's soul room again. "Hello, yadonushi."

Ryou stopped writing, looking up from his paper at Bakura from where he sat on his bed. "...Where did you leave my body?" he asked, quietly, feeling a little bolder than before.

"My body, yadonushi. And I left it in front of a rather large carcass." Bakura smirked, flicking his pocketknife closed.

Ryou paled. "...You didn't..."

"Yes, I did."

Ryou looked back down at his paper, biting his lip.

Bakura got to his knees beside Ryou, arching a brow in mock curiosity. "What's this?"

Ryou set the paper aside quickly. "Nothing..."

"It's not nothing," Bakura corrected flatly, snatching the piece of paper up.

Ryou reached for the paper. "Don't..."

Bakura held it out of his reach, eyes skimming over the paper rapidly. Once he was finished, he smirked. "How sentimental."

Ryou's gaze dropped to the floor. "...It's nothing..."

"It's sickeningly mortal, that's what it is." Bakura let the paper flutter to the ground.

Ryou picked up the paper and folded it carefully, shifting to slip it into his pocket.

"I see we are making no progress."

Ryou paused, looking up. "...What do you mean...?"

"You still refuse to speak to me, yadonushi." It was hard to tell whether or not Bakura was being mildly serious, or simply mocking Ryou.

Ryou ignored this, eyes widening slightly. "...You said a carcass..."

"What about it?"

"...In the _house_?"

"Yes, and what of it?"

"...You..." Ryou stopped, sighing lightly.

"It's just a dead animal," Bakura teased darkly, resting his hands on his thighs as he leaned a little closer. "Its blood stained me, little one."

"Me," Ryou corrected, quietly.

Bakura reached out, brushing his bloodstained fingertips across Ryou's cheek. "It tarnished my skin," he muttered darkly, watching in sadistic delight as tinted flecks of blood marked Ryou's pale skin.

Ryou touched his cheek lightly, lowering his hand to look at the blood.

"Do you like it, yadonushi?" was Bakura's sadistic enquiry of Ryou.

Ryou rubbed his middle finger against his thumb, glancing up at Bakura.

"Answer." Bakura tipped Ryou's face up towards him, the cruel smirk on his features mocking.

Ryou mumbled something, averting his eyes.

"Answer." Bakura's tone was sharp and commanding.

Ryou lifted his eyes, nodding hesitantly.

Bakura smirked devilishly, trailing a blood-covered finger across Ryou's lips.

Ryou tensed, biting his lower lip and slowly sucking it clean.

Bakura watched him, amused, before he dragged his finger beneath Ryou's chin and tipped his head up again.

The hint of fear was back in Ryou's eyes and he shifted slightly, looking nervous.

"Hn. I wonder what _you_ taste like," Bakura muttered with a wicked smirk, before sealing their lips together again, albeit less roughly than before.

Ryou wasn't sure what to do with himself. He let his eyes slip shut, keeping his hands at his sides.

Bakura worked at Ryou's lips heatedly, trying to get him to react or, perhaps respond, one hand tangling in the boy's hair.

Ryou made a small noise in the back of his throat, lips parting slightly as he leaned forward.

Bakura smirked victoriously against his lips, tongue delving into Ryou's moist mouth as he gave Ryou's hair a slight yank, indicating he wanted more co-operation.

Ryou's tongue moved against Bakura's, one moving to rest lightly on Bakura's hip.

Bakura smirked into the kiss, tongue twining with Ryou's. _So, you are enjoying this, yadonushi..._

Ryou hesitated, both mentally and physically. _...I..._

_Give in to your body's desires._

_...But..._ Ryou drew back slightly, lowering his eyes. "...You..."

"I, what?" Bakura didn't let the abrupt end of the kiss faze him, instead trailing his lips down to Ryou's jawline and suckling the skin there.

Ryou made a soft noise, tilting his head. "...You," he repeated.

"Something you want?" Bakura purred in a pleased manner against his skin, licking slowly as a hand trailed down the boy's side.

Ryou's fingers clenched at Bakura's side and he let out a soft moan.

Bakura couldn't help an amused tone as he mused, "You really do like this." He continued teasing Ryou's pale skin, leaving light violet marks.

Ryou pulled away again, this time to press his lips gently against Bakura's. He wasn't entirely sure his darker half would take his sudden boldness well, but...

Bakura merely smirked at this, a little amused at the fact that Ryou had taken it upon himself to kiss Bakura. Parting his lips and wondering if Ryou would take initiative, Bakura began moving over him a little more, forcing him onto his back.

Ryou's tongue snaked its way into Bakura's mouth timidly, both of his hands on Bakura's waist.

Bakura purred into his mouth, fingers sneaking underneath Ryou's shirt as he went about straddling his waist, smirking all the while.

Ryou moaned again, hands moving upwards.

Bakura grazed Ryou's lips lightly with his fangs, withdrawing a few seconds later and ripping Ryou's shirt open, lips finding a nipple instantly.

Ryou arched at the contact, fingers twitching against Bakura's back as he gasped.

Bakura let out a pleased purr; smirking and he raked his teeth over Ryou's nipple, hoping to elicit more of a reaction from him, fingers working at Ryou's jeans.

Ryou whimpered loudly, squirming. _...What are you doing?_

_Nothing you don't want me to_, Bakura responded with a dark chuckle, yanking Ryou's jeans down once he had succeeded in undoing the clasp.

**-----**

"Come for me, yadonushi," Bakura breathed in his ear harshly, thrusts powerful and deep as he felt himself and his host reaching the edge. _So close..._

Bakura hit something in Ryou again and he arched, the room going a blinding white as he came with a loud cry.

Bakura muffled his pleasure-filled growl against Ryou's shoulder, fangs breaking his skin as Bakura came, his vision dancing with stars and flashing brightness, before everything suddenly went black for a moment.

Ryou struggled to catch his breath, eyes closed. His shoulder stung a little from where Bakura had bit it, but his mind was still too foggy to respond to it.

A low purr developed in Bakura's throat, his usual smirk slipping back in place as he abruptly removed himself from Ryou, sitting back on his haunches, eyes flicking over Ryou's form with mild interest.

Ryou opened his eyes slowly, breathing still heavy. He didn't know what to do next. Was he supposed to say something...?

Bakura met the eyes of his host; dark brown eyes alight with amusement. He licked his lips, purring, "Did you enjoy that, pet?"

Ryou found himself blushing lightly as he nodded, unable to find the words to reply.

Bakura smirked wickedly, licking a pearly, red bead of blood from his lips. "Very good."

Ryou closed his eyes again, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. He was almost afraid of what would happen next. Would Bakura leave him alone in his soulroom again, or would he stay...?

Bakura's gaze lingered on Ryou for a moment longer, smirk widening, before he snapped his fingers and his clothes reappeared, black trenchcoat and all. "Much as I would _love_ to stay, yadonushi, I have things to do."

Ryou sat up, pulling his knees up self-consciously. He rubbed at his shoulder where Bakura had bitten down, eyes lowered. "...A-alright..." he murmured, quietly.

Bakura slipped off the bed, brushing invisible dirt off his shoulder with a sly glance at the other. He crouched down beside Ryou's bed, stroking the other's cheek with the back of his hand with a devilish smirk.

Ryou lifted his eyes briefly, still unsure of his thoughts on the situation. He couldn't force himself to smile, so he didn't try. "...Mm..."

Bakura merely continued to smirk, before he leaned in and kissed each of Ryou's eyelids, before moving to the other's lips and licking away some of the blood there.

Ryou leaned forward slightly, lightly pressing his lips against Bakura's before scooting back a little. "...I..."

Bakura smirked, brushing Ryou's unruly bangs from his eyes before he took Ryou's lower lip between his teeth, tugging almost gently. _I hate to leave on such short notice..._

_...It's fine..._ Ryou scooted back again, looking off to the side.

Bakura raised a brow, amused, before he pressed a deceivingly chaste kiss on Ryou's forehead and moved away. "Have it your way, yadonsuhi," he chuckled, snapping his fingers, Ryou's clothes appearing on the boy's body again.

Ryou rubbed at his sleeve, eyes on the bedding. _...Can I..._

"Hm?" Bakura glanced at Ryou, hand resting on the doorknob.

What had he been about to ask? For control of his body? Ryou shook his head, closing his eyes. "Nevermind..."

Bakura smirked slyly, turning the doorknob as he flashed his lighter half a look that clearly said he wasn't done with him just yet. "Be good, yadonushi."

Ryou was tempted to tell his darker half to do the same, but bit his lip instead. He looked away, hands clasped in his lap.

Bakura gave the boy one last smirk, the look in his eyes promising more to come as he disappeared out the door with a flourish, cape billowing as he vanished into the darkness without a trace.

-----

**A/N:** So, there is is. XD; I hope it was worth the read, and Magda and I thank everyone for your awesome reviews. X3 Much appreciated, and if the third chapter is wanted, we'll be more than happy to comply. -bows-


	3. Follow You Down

**Author's note:** Haha, hi. XD;

Uh, I don't have a lot to say, except that Magda and I are very appreciative of all the reviews we've gotten for the fic; it means a lot. And this chapter is eight pages; longer than the other two by far.

It's also the last chapter, so the end. Beware, it's angsty. ..

**Pairing:** Yami no Bakura x Ryou

**Disclaimer:** We no own Yuugiou. -angsts-

**Warnings:** Adult themes, language, sexual references.

**-----**

**Jaded**

**Chapter three - Follow You Down**

Ryou regripped his bookbag, glancing up at the dark sky. If he hurried, maybe he could make it home before it started to rain... Thunder rumbled in the distance and he quickened his pace as the black clouds swelled threateningly.

Bakura was standing in the doorway of Ryou's soul room; arms folded over his chest as he monitored Ryou's every move carefully. There was nothing about what Ryou was doing that was exactly irritating him; it was more the fact that he had allowed Ryou to be in control for an amount of time that Bakura wouldn't ever allow - and he was irritated with himself for that.

Ryou let out a sigh of relief as he came to the main doors of the apartment complex, glancing at the sky one last time before unlocking the door. He checked his mailbox for what seemed like the first time in weeks, pausing to sort out the junkmail from the actual letters and bills.

Realizing that he was on thin ice where being in control was concerned, Ryou hurried up the two sets of stairs up to his floor. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, Ryou fumbled with his keys, mail balancing precariously on a raised knee. The apartment door opened with a quiet click, revealing the slightly disorganized livingroom. Ryou hadn't had time to clean up everything yet, and but at least the main room was presentable.

Bakura smirked ever-so-slightly as he watched Ryou moving about almost hurriedly, leaning against the doorframe of the boy's soul room, amused.

Ryou flipped on the lights, setting the mail down on the coffee table. He briefly considered changing out of his school uniform, but he knew he wasn't going to be in control of his body forever. Instead, he picked up the letter from his father, opening the envelope with a small smile. It was funny how you started to appreciate all the small things when someone else made all your choices for you...

Bakura's response to this was an arched brow and a smirk as he decided Ryou wasn't going to read the letter from his father. He pushed through the barriers of Ryou's mind, slipping smoothly into control of their body once again before he glanced down at the paper that was in his hands.

Ryou suddenly found himself in his soulroom, white walls glaring down at him. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened, and another few to realize he couldn't do anything about it.

Bakura skimmed over the letter silently, a callous smirk playing at his lips as he slowly, deliberately tore the letter in two, watching it flutter to the ground.

Ryou didn't bother trying to see what Bakura was doing. He sat down on the bed, closing his eyes. _...I..._

_You what, yadonushi? You mortals are all so pathetically emotional._ Bakura's tone held scorn, eyes flashing with annoyance as he snapped his fingers and watched the two pieces of paper burn to ashes in mere seconds.

Ryou opened his eyes, looking towards the door. _...What did you do...?_

Bakura sneered, _I disposed of it. I highly doubt you'll need it in the coming weeks, weaker half_, and moved to the front door of the apartment, opening it swiftly and making his way down the stairs.

Ryou paused, absorbing this information. _...But that was from father!_

_And do you think he honestly cares about you? That fool's letter was a mere attempt to distract you from the truth._

Ryou stood up abruptly, fists clenched. _That's not true!_

Bakura smirked in amusement as he briskly walked out the front of the apartment building, paying no heed to the lightly drizzling rain and overcast skies that gave the city of Domino a gloomy setting. _Care to prove that theory?_

_H-he..._ Ryou stopped. His father had been the one who had brought him the Sennen Ring in the first place... Granted, he hadn't known about the spirit, but... _...He..._

_Exactly my point, yadonushi._ Bakura's hands worked their way into the pockets of his jeans, his trenchcoat snapping about in the breeze behind him.

Ryou sat back down, biting his lip lightly. _...Where are you taking m-- Where are you going...?_

Bakura chuckled. _Is it really relevant?_ He continued on his way, though he had no destination in particular in mind - he was simply provoking Ryou.

Ryou was one of the most patient, mild-mannered people you could ever meet. But he found himself getting more and more irritated each time Bakura did something like this. _Where are you going?_ he asked, again.

Ryou's barely noticeable irritation was slipping through the link, Bakura noting that he was getting to his host. Smirking lazily, he came to a halt in the middle of the street, standing with his head tilted upwards, allowing the lightly drizzling rain to trickle over his skin. _Is there a real destination for your life, prey tell?_

Ryou's eyes drifted to the few framed pictures on the otherwise blank walls of his soul room. "...Not with you in it," he replied, quietly.

"Oh?" Bakura enquired aloud, a brow raised in skepticism. "And what life do you see without my help?"

_I..._ Ryou looked towards the door of his soul room. _...Without you..._ He wouldn't have to worry about his friends getting hurt... He could be like everyone else, his mood riding on the amount of homework he had, instead of how long it had been since his body had gotten any sleep.

"Without me, your life would be nothing - and you know it. Don't you understand that in this world the strong flourish and the weak _die_?" Bakura's words were icy and sharp.

Ryou fell silent. Bakura was right. He was always right... Ryou sat down on the floor, back resting against the edge of the bed. Was there any point in fighting anymore?

Bakura smirked lightly at the silence from Ryou, running a hand through his now-soaked silver tresses, freeing them of tangles and moisture. It didn't do much good - the rain was now coming down in sheets, cold and like thousands of tiny pinpricks against his skin. "Give up already?" he purred silkily, lowering his gaze to the ground again.

Ryou hugged his knees to his chest, eyes on the floor. _...It doesn't matter..._

"Come now, yadonushi... You won't fight me just this _once_?"

_...Why do you **want** me to...?_

"Because I don't get the satisfaction I desire from controlling you without at least _some_ protest from you." Bakura gave an overexaggerated sigh, brushing his shoulder free of rain droplets melodramatically.

Ryou rested his forehead on his knees. _...Are you ever going to go away?_

"**Never**."

Ryou closed his eyes, almost wishing that when he opened them again, the Ring and the spirit would be gone and everything would be normal. _...Oh..._

Bakura smirked, abruptly flickering, allowing Ryou control of the body again, as he reappeared in his soul room, though he had no intention of leaving Ryou alone just yet. "Learning to fight would be wise."

Ryou shivered, slowly taking in his surroundings. His clothes were completely soaked, but he pulled the trenchcoat tighter around himself all the same. _...Where am I...?_

"In the middle of nowhere." Bakura chuckled darkly, his eyes glinting in the inkiness of his soul room.

Ryou brushed his dripping bangs out of his eyes, considering the situation. He might as well start walking. He'd run into something he recognized eventually... He sighed; starting back the way he thought Bakura had come.

Bakura smirked devilishly, flickering once again, to appear directly in front of Ryou, his mostly transparent body nothing solid for the rain to fall upon. He tilted his head with a slight snicker, looking down at Ryou. "Going somewhere?"

Ryou's eyes widened and he stopped, taking a small step backwards in surprise. "...N-no...?"

"Clearly, you were." Bakura's hand ghosted over Ryou's cheek, his touch barely one at all.

Ryou took another step back, hand covering the cheek Bakura had touched. "...Why did you let me have control, if you were just going to do this...?"

"Because this is the way I like to see you," Bakura purred, closing the distance between their bodies again. He closed his eyes for a moment, briefly concentrating on materializing completely, until he was in full body again, thick eyelashes, laced with droplets, fluttering.

Ryou watched Bakura with wide, amber eyes. "...See me...?"

"I see you - you are me," Bakura murmured, his now-solid hand moving to Ryou's face again. He traced the boy's lower lip with his thumb, eyes on his mouth.

"I'm me," Ryou corrected him, quietly. He waited, heart pounding. What did Bakura want...?

"We are one and the same. Do you not see that?" Bakura frowned slightly, his eyes drifting up slightly to lock with Ryou's.

"We're not the same," Ryou mumbled, looking down.

"Hn." Bakura's fingers trailed to Ryou's silver locks, those akin to his own. He gave one of the tendrils a slight yank, his own silvery bangs falling in his eyes. "What do you call this, then?"

"Mine," Ryou whispered, under his breath. He kept his eyes on the ground, unable to force himself to meet Bakura's gaze.

"Ours," Bakura corrected in a harsh whisper, forcing Ryou's face upwards again.

Ryou met Bakura's eyes hesitantly. "...What do you want...?"

Bakura smirked lightly, ignoring the stinging onslaught of rain, as well as the brief crackle of thunder in the distant, overcast skies. "I want you to understand."

Ryou glanced up at the sky, and then looked back at Bakura. "...What's there to understand?"

Bakura tilted his head slightly, the look in his intelligent eyes calculating. "Me. You."

Ryou blinked slowly, frowning. He should just walk away... But he couldn't.

Bakura hid a smirk, knowing he had Ryou exactly where he wanted him. He leaned in a little closer, brushing his rain-moistened lips against Ryou's, his damp shirt beginning to shape his lithe figure.

Ryou surprised himself, returning the kiss almost eagerly. The rain didn't bother him anymore, but he was still shivering. He moved closer to Bakura, a shiver running down his spine.

Bakura purred lightly, raindrops trickling down his cheek slipping between their lips, gradually making the kiss wet. One of his hands was tangled in Ryou's hair, drawing the boy deeper into the kiss, his free hand tightly fisted in Ryou's shirt.

Ryou parted his lips, giving Bakura complete control of the kiss. His hands went to the spirit's hips, wet body pressing up against Bakura's.

Bakura's tongue tangled with Ryou's, his lustful purrs soft and pleased as he drew Ryou closer. He felt the rain falling harder, pricking his skin as he pressed up against the smaller boy.

Ryou found himself fighting for control of the kiss, tongue rubbing against Bakura's in a rhythm that he knew only they could understand. His hands shifted, slipping around the small of Bakura's back. Ryou couldn't have stopped now if he'd wanted to.

Bakura purred at Ryou's attempt at dominance, his tongue twining with the other's. After a few moments longer, he eased from the kiss with a faint smirk, his lips only a breath away from Ryou's, his wet bangs dangling in his eyes.

Ryou gazed up at Bakura, water running down his face and dripping off the tip of his nose. "...How will this work?" he whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loudly the spirit would disappear.

Bakura gazed down at Ryou, his eyes flashing with uncertainty. He stroked Ryou's back unusually gently, leaning in to press their foreheads together, his hair acting as a shield for their eyes from the rain. "Who said it has to work?"

"I'd like it if it did," Ryou murmured, forcing himself to look away from Bakura's eyes.

"Oh?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at that, mild interest flicking across his features.

"...I don't like feeling alone," Ryou admitted, quietly.

"You can't truly be alone, yadonushi. I've always been with you, have I not?" Bakura's slender fingers ghosted over Ryou's cheek, his usual smirk slipping back in place.

Ryou lifted his eyes, scanning Bakura's face carefully. "I said 'feeling', didn't I...?"

Bakura's smirk vanished, a slight frown taking its place on his features. Ryou had indeed said 'feeling', not being alone _physically_... "No, you didn't," he murmured, his eyes strangely unguarded.

Ryou looked back down, drawing away slightly. "...I just..."

Bakura smirked lightly, dropping a chaste kiss on Ryou's lips. "You don't need to say anything, yadonushi."

Ryou closed his eyes, shifting closer to Bakura and resting his head against the spirit's shoulder. "...I don't want to be alone..."

"Thinking you're alone is only a state of mind," Bakura muttered darkly, slipping an arm around Ryou's shoulder and drawing him closer.

"So are you," Ryou whispered, voice muffled.

"What, non-existent?"

Ryou didn't reply, face still buried in the crook of Bakura's neck. He was confused as to what Bakura really was... He knew the thief wasn't just a figment of his twisted imagination, but that only ruled out one of a countless number of possibilities.

"I'm real, yadonushi." Bakura sighed heavily, stroking Ryou's soaked silver hair.

Ryou lifted his head slightly, dripping bangs falling in his eyes. "...You feel real..."

"Of course I feel real," Bakura muttered, smirking broadly. "I made you scream for me, didn't I?" He toyed with one of Ryou's bangs idly, watching the other's eyes.

Ryou turned red, turning his head away from Bakura. "...I..."

Bakura's smirk only widened at this. He leaned in a little more, capturing Ryou's lips briefly, before grinning.

"...We should get home," Ryou mumbled, finally, still a light shade of pink. "...It's getting cold..."

"Perhaps so, yadonushi." Bakura drew away, the solidness of his body ebbing away. "By the morning, you won't remember any of this."

Ryou's eyes widened, staring at the fading figure in front of him. "What?"

"Ever heard of a psyche, little host?" Bakura's voice was growing distant, his vanishing outline barely visible in the drizzling rain.

"Don't go," Ryou said, quickly, reaching out to grab Bakura's arm. "Don't leave..."

Bakura's smirk was faint and barely visible, Ryou's hand going right through his nearly transparent body. "You said yourself that you wanted me gone, yadonushi."

"I didn't mean it!" Ryou made another attempt to get a hold on Bakura, but the spirit was disappearing by the second.

"I won't be gone when you wake up tomorrow, but you won't have remembered any of this," Bakura muttered, before leaning in to press a ghost of a kiss to Ryou's lips.

Ryou's hand slowly moved to cover his mouth, almost as if it were trying to keep the moment stored away somewhere it wouldn't ever be forgotten. ...Bakura...

Bakura felt something stir deep within him at the mention of his name, but he forced it away with a last, faint smirk at Ryou. "You'll always have another conscience, yadonushi. Don't let the knowledge escape you." And with that, he faded from sight, his voice echoing in the surrounding, dense air.

Ryou Bakura was left standing out in the rain in a trench coat that was two sizes too big, lost, wet, and cold. He didn't want to go home, not when he would have to wake up feeling the same as he did every other day, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't alone. Amber eyes turned to the clouds, the feeling in his heart conveyed almost perfectly by the pouring rain. "The skies are crying for me," Ryou decided, quietly, turning to leave.

**-----**

**A/N: **Well, that's it. XD; Hope this was a fanfic you enjoyed reading, and thanks for any and all feedback. -bows-


End file.
